


A Skirt to Flirt

by shadowfax311



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flirting, mira being a scheming busybody, natsu and grey being stupid in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfax311/pseuds/shadowfax311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr prompt "The skirt is short on purpose" Drabble/Oneshot/Gajevy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skirt to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again everyone! So I was pleasantly surprised to find that people actually liked the other little drabble I wrote so I thought I might as well do another one. It's from the same list of one sentence prompts and I'm think I will continue down the list. Enjoy! <3 Shadow
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters and sadly, doubt I ever will

Like most days in Fairy Tail, the Guildhall was full of noise, laughter, and the occasional fistfight. Gajeel observed the insanity quietly from his normal corner table, nursing a mug of coffee made exactly how he liked it. He still didn’t know how Mira learned he liked it sweet nor where she found powdered iron to mix in, but he was betting Juvia had something to do with it. As he brought it up to his lips for another swig, the front doors crashed open to reveal Shadow Gear rushing in out of the midday rain that was falling, ready to celebrate their most recent completed mission with their friends. Gajeel choked when Droy stepped in and revealed the petite woman who had been hidden from view.

Instead of her regular orange dress and arm covers, Levy was wearing a dark red crop top, the crisscrossing straps the made up the back revealing all to clearly to Gajeel that she was embracing one of the great benefits of small breasts – no bra, and a black flaring skirt that sat just under her navel and was short enough to reveal the pink spandex mini shorts she wore underneath whenever she spun to quickly and the edge flared up. To match were black knee high stockings and short black leather boots as well as a scarf tied around her hair in red to match the scrap she was using for a shirt.

Lily, who took in his friend’s reaction with amusement said, “See something you like?” deciding to poke fun at the poor man. “Shaddup, Lils” came the grumbled response as Gajeel finally managed to clear his airway and detach his gaze from the blunette’s ample rear. Though most found it creepy, Gajeel was very thankful for the deep shadows that covered his spot, hiding the color on his cheeks that was coming seriously close to matching Levy’s shirt. 

Lily just snickered and rose to go refill his Kiwi juice and join Happy and Charle on the bar where they were observing Natsu and Grey’s most recent falling out and taking bets on how long it would take Erza’s patience to run out. Little did they know Mira was reporting the betting process to Erza the whole time and placing money on her behalf. After all, Heart Kreuz came out with their new line of battle appropriate summer wear in less than a week and Erza had to make sure she could get it all.

Watching the cat leave, Gajeel missed the approach of the cause of his embarrassment, looking up when instead of seeing a dumb scuffle, his view was filled with two long creamy legs that left little to the imagination thanks to the wardrobe. Quickly looking away, he raised a single eyebrow in question as Levy took Lily’s vacated spot across from the dragonslayer. “Hey, how’ve you been?” she asked, acting like her presence at his table was the most common thing in the world.

“Er, fine I guess…you?” Gajeel managed, suspicious that he was being pranked. But no one else seemed to be paying them any attention, all drawn to encircle the growing fight and ponder over the continued absence of a certain red-head. Levy herself seemed perfectly comfortable and at home in the private corner, blending in rather well thanks to her new clothing choice. “I’m good. We just finished up an escort mission to take this really famous singer from here to Crocus and back for her show. Apparently last time they hired regular bodyguards and some crazy fans found their way into her hotel room, so her manager decided to hire mages this time as extra deterrent.” Gajeel nodded along, relaxing into her voice when nothing bad continued to occur. 

“It went well then?” He asked, wanting to draw out her presence for as long as possible. “Oh yes, we didn’t have any issues at all with over-zealous fans and since her manager was so happy and said it was the easiest show they’ve had in forever, Zola, the artist, decided to spend the free afternoon she had in Crocus with us. Jet and Droy went back to the hotel after lunch to nap and Zola took me shopping, said she owed me one for keeping her safe and she had seen the cutest outfit for me in one of the stores,” Gajeel grunted in affirmation, happy to have an answer to the new look. “I was unsure at first, it seems pretty revealing, but apparently the skirt is short on purpose. Zola told me that in it, I could have any man I wanted, so here I am!” 

Gajeel froze, mug halfway to his mouth, as Levy simply smiled innocently at him. Cursing inwardly, the stunned man tried desperately to figure out if she really meant what that sounded like, or if she just meant here, as in general. “Uhh…” was all he managed as the silence continued, broken only by the shouting now cheering on the still ongoing battle royale across the hall. 

Meanwhile, Levy was internally having a field day laughing her ass off. Juvia had let Gajeel’s interest in her slip a few weeks prior after a girls night in the dorm and a bottle of wine got her ranting about love, and Grey being an asshole, and how even Gajeel, the most antisocial and shy man she knew, could fall in love with Levy so why couldn’t Grey see her. Thankfully Levy was the only one who wasn’t too hungover the next morning to remember the little slip of the tongue and was left in peace with her emotional rollercoaster over finding out her feelings were in fact returned. 

For the next 2 weeks, she had been trying to subtly find a way to hint to Gajeel that she felt the same way, but kept coming up short. During her shopping trip with Zola, she had ended up ranting about what she should do with the other woman, prompting the selection of this particular skirt as some good advice on how to let him know whom it was chosen for. Looking at the pink cheeked and wide eyes look staring at her from across the table, Levy mentally noted that a thank you note for Zola might be in order.

After another 15 seconds with no sign of life coming from the man, Levy decided to push just a little bit more, slipping one of her boots off and running her silk covered toes lightly up the side of Gajeel’s leg while she turned to watch the chaotic proceedings of her friends as Erza finally jumped down from the balcony to land with a foot square in the middle of both boy’s backs with a ferocious war cry. 

With a startled jump that caused his coffee to spill over the rim and onto his fingers, Gajeel finally broke from his odd comatose state, a grin slowly spreading across his face. About damn time Levy thought to herself as he quickly rose to his feet, grabbing her wrist lightly and tugging her to follow.

“Wait, Gajeel I need my shoe” she yelped with a laugh.

“Ya can go back fer it later” he replied, pulling the laughing girl along with him, straight for the guild door and beyond that, his house.

Mira watched from behind the bar, cleaning mugs and making a mental note to start leaving hints around the guild to get the bets going on those two getting together, of course making sure that she would be the winner in the end.


End file.
